


Scout's Discoveries

by WishMage



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hurt feelings, M/M, Misunderstandings, OT3, Pre-Relationship, Selfcest, close friendships, confusing narrative, dc-kink community, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishMage/pseuds/WishMage
Summary: When Bart stumbles upon something he wasn't meant to see Tim and Kon don't react as well as they could have. Bart engages in some self discovery to understand why.





	Scout's Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> \- Written June 2011 from prompt: http://dc-kink.livejournal.com/491.html?thread=597483#t597483  
> \- Takes place at some random time during (mid?) Young Justice comic canon.  
> \- Sorry if it gets a bit confusing when there are three Barts. He sees all his scouts as himself.  
> \- Work is unbetad and has only been changed slightly from the original posting.  
> \- First thing I've posted to AO3. o.o

Bart streaked into the base, then began pacing furiously as he replayed the scene in his head. He'd been  _so_  excited earlier when Max had changed his mind after Bart had done every chore he could think of and then helped Mrs. Kowalski next door all day without speeding (in front of her anyway) and let him go on the camping trip. He'd been planning all week go on his first real trip with the guys. Just Bart, Tim and Kon. He'd been so ecstatic, right up until he got himself grounded for taking 'dangerous risks' as Max had put it.  
  
He'd finally given up after Max had given him a hard look when he asked at dinner and gone silent. He'd already missed out on leaving with them, despite Tim trying to talk Max into letting him go. That look he'd gotten at dinner though had made him realize there really was no getting out of it this time, and despite his normally huge appetite he'd not been able to finish even his first plate before asking to be excused and going to his room.  
  
He'd been listening to the MP3 player Cissy had given him with her 'study' mix on it and was completely curled around his pillow, determined not to beg anymore when the knock at his door had alerted him to Max's presence. He'd rolled over and ignored him until Max had pulled the earphones off his head and told him he could go. Bart had stared at him for almost three whole seconds before tackling him with a hug and packing everything up. He'd not listened to Max jabbering on about rules and then vanished the second he was dismissed.   
  
It took him nearly a minute and a half to find Kon and Tim in the Rockies, they sure knew how to get lost. He'd grinned as he set his bag down by the fire and approached the tent, then tilted his head curiously as he watched Kon and Tim wrestle for a moment before Kon cheated and used his TTK, bringing a laugh from Tim as he pinned him down and then kissed him. Bart's eyebrows shot up and he continued to watch, curiosity getting the better of him as they started stripping each other, making a game of it.  
  
It was Tim who noticed him first... of course. He probably shouldn't have stepped into the tent, he reflected, but.. they were all close right? Bart still didn't see anything wrong with what they'd doing. They loved each other and he loved them. They were family.   
  
It came as a shock to him when Tim reacted the way he did, shoving Kon off and jerking his pants back up his hips. Bart had jumped when he said his name, almost accusingly, and then Kon had gone off, asking him what the hell he thought he was doing. Bart remembered freezing, shocked at their reaction to him and then feeling instantly hurt.   
  
"You invited me." He'd said, stunned. Kon had snapped at him then, practically snarling   
  
"Not to  ** _this_**!". Bart had glanced between them and stepped back. Then Tim had whispered the thing that was most hurtful.   
  
"Kon, he doesn't understand, he's just..." That had been the worst, Tim saying that and then trailing off. Just like Wally, Just like Max, just like even frikkin Superman, who he practically worshiped until he'd heard those words. It was so much worse though, because it was Tim and Kon. He’d thought he was one of them, an equal - until Tim had said that.  
  
He hadn't bothered to stay and get talked down to anymore, and he didn't bother with his gear, he just left and ran. He probably ran twice around the world, sticking mostly to the continents before ending here, at the base. The more he thought about it the more hurt he became until it was only anger that would push the feelings of hurt down, because he was not a little kid like they all thought and he was  _not_  going to cry.  
  
A moment later guilt replaced the anger as he looked around the room. He really shouldn't have given into his anger and sped around until he’d trashed it. If anyone saw... no. No one would see. He didn't even think as he split into scouts, cleaning, going to the store for new posters, leaving money on the counter for a new Hustler for Kon since the one he'd left out by the couch to tease Greta with had gotten torn. Max was right, he needed to think before he acted, and silently admitting Max was right made him feel even worse.   
  
Finally, after probably 3 minutes (one of him had had to stand in line for a poster at Megamart) Bart sat cross-legged on his bed, while he flipped morosely through a comic on the floor and brought snacks from the kitchen to dump on the floor. The Bart scout reading the comic kicked the door closed and dropped it on the floor to look up at his two counterparts and they all sighed at once.  
  
"What did he mean I don't understand?" He said as he pushed his feet out of the way and sat on the bed next to himself.  
  
"Why does everyone always assume I don't understand anything?" He said, resisting the temptation to kick himself off the bed since it would only hurt later. He kicked his boots off instead and pressed his feet against his back.  
  
From the floor he watched himselves, one of him leaning back into the feet of the other and the other wriggling his toes on his back. Then when he'd finished chewing the handful of chips he'd shoved in his mouth he admitted what had been bouncing around the back of his mind.  
  
"Well I don't really, it's not like we've ever done anything. Maybe we should like, practice or something." He watched the two of him look at each other as he popped another Dorito in his mouth and stood. He walked over to the bed, put his hands on the shoulders of the him who was still sitting up, leaned in and kissed himself.  
  
It was surprisingly different to be kissing someone like this, he'd been kissed before, by Cissy, and it still made him blush when he thought of it, but he decided he liked this, kissing someone else instead of just being kissed. He pushed himself up from where he was laying on the bed, watching as he kissed himself, noting the shock on his face and the way he grew more heated as he kissed himself.   
  
When the kisser finally broke the kiss it was with a slight gasp and he saw the kissee reach for the kisser as though he wanted him back. That was about all it took before he had to move out of their way as they tumbled to the bed. He scooted out of the way but not off the bed as he watched himself making out... with himself. Okay, that was a little weird.   
  
He tilted his head though, more curious as they seemed to decide to reenact the scene they'd seen earlier as best they could. Soon though he frowned as his selves started to falter and deviate from the scene. They were mostly sans costumes at his point and the self on top had given up on the reenactment and seemed to be trying to merge with the self under him via rubbing their groins together, red faced and gasping. Bart's eyes flickered to the self on the bottom and noticed that same strained look tom had had, he was even clutching at his upper selves shoulders as he gasped and wrapped his legs around his upper self.  
  
"That's not what they did..." He commented softly, frowning a bit as he watched them. He was a bit eager to re-merge, so he too would know what if felt like. He quickly realized he was being completely ignored as his two selves paused to get rid of the rest of their clothing and then seemed to just fumble around, trying to touch each other everywhere, until one of their hands gripped the other's penis and then one of them was coming, just like that. He watched as his self that hadn't come flipped them over and kissed the one underneath him passionately as he ground down into him.   
  
When he came it was with a whimper and Bart found himself standing above them, staring in fascination as they slid their arms around each other, panting and flushed. He himself had reacted and wished he had been more then the observer, but one of them had to, right?  
  
"Oh my god, that was hot." Kon's voice came from the doorway, and Bart looked up... all three of him, and then suddenly he understood exactly why they had reacted to him the way they had. This... was a bit humiliating. It was just him then, standing next to a bed with disheveled sheets, staring at the door to his room where Kon and Tim stood, staring back at him.   
  
"I... wanted to understand." He said softly, flushing to the roots of his hair as he quite suddenly  _did_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are awesome, but even tiny comments give so much validation!


End file.
